


Where Duties Lie

by Shea



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Anal Sex, Arranged Marriage, Canon Era, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Kings & Queens, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 03:44:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6178939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shea/pseuds/Shea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spartos and Sharrkan are both kings of their own countries now. But will that stop them from rekindling their old relationship?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where Duties Lie

Spartos is tired. He's been on his feet all day, doing this and that. Mostly that. Talking to a hundred people, organizing several events and issues, and (his favorite) dealing with government affairs. Being king of a whole country was tiring, indeed. And a role Spartos never expected to take. 

As he walks back to his room (flanked by two guards, as always) he finds himself wondering how the others were doing and what was going on. He knows Ja'far is still with Sinbad, but what about the others? He hasn't so much as a word when they were.. well, split up. He also knows some of them went to rule their own countries. A white-haired swordsman flashes through his mind, and Spartos chews on his thumbnail in nervous thought. Why, he doesn't know.

"Is everything alright, Knight King?" One of his attendants asks.

Spartos blinks slightly but nods, waving a hand dismissively. "I'm fine. Though I think I'll go to bed by myself tonight." 

The two guards glance at each other before back at their king. "But.. Majesty-"

"I'm a grown man. I can handle myself." He flashes them a gentle, assuring smile. "I'll be alright. Please, go enjoy the evening with your families." 

The two hesitate before listening to him, trudging down the hall. It's obvious to Spartos they aren't used to such leniency. His father wasn't exactly laid back. Or maybe Spartos is just too used to Sinbad. 

Once again, his old friends and comrades invade his mind, flooding it with memories. Fond memories. Bad memories. He sighs as he starts shedding his heavy clothes. He's able to recall all those memories and smile, rather than mope. But he still can't deny that he.. misses that. Misses them. Even though he's surrounded by several people all day long, since he left Sindria, Spartos had never felt so lonely. They were his first real friends, besides his brother, after all. Some, a little more than that.

He shook that thought from his mind hastily. That was long gone, and didn't need to be brought back. He kneeled beside his bed to recite his evening prayers, willing those sinful thoughts away from his mind. Or trying to, at least. It's hard, what with him being his first (and only) lover and everything. 

It was all thrilling, if Spartos is being honest. Having a lover before marriage. And another man, at that. A man that was probably one of the biggest sinners Spartos had ever known, besides Sinbad. A man that could so easily make the redheaded knight lose all his willpower and practically melt at his fingertips. It was electrifying, and addicting. And Spartos wanted so much more. 

But then, well.. he wanted much more than just that as well. And he did, to an extent. If their duties to their countries hadn't gotten in the way, they'd be- 

Well.. that's in the past now. 

Spartos stands up again, falling into bed with a tired sigh. It seems he's been doing that a lot lately; sighing. To say he missed his old life would be a gross understatement. But he had a duty. A duty his older brother should be handling, he thinks bitterly before shaking his head. He's glad to help him home country. He's sure... 

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

Another day, much like the previous one. It's getting late in the afternoon, and all he's done today is more work dealing with the government affairs. Such as the king's duty though, he supposes.

He finishes up with some family's financial crises when a guard of his comes running to him. 

"Knight King!" He exclaims, stopping to kneel before him, spear still held in hand. "Th-They're here!"

Spartos furrows his brows. He wasn't expecting any out-of-the-ordinary visitors. "Who's here?" He asks in a calm, passive voice. 

"Th-The-!"

"Don't tell me you've forgotten me already." The voice makes Spartos' stomach drop even before he glances up at him. 

Sharrkan is wearing his same, old grin, but that's about all that is the same. Like himself, Sharrkan had grown his hair out a little ways; it now reaches past his shoulders. Unlike Spartos, however, he kept most of it down with just one little ponytail in the back. Spartos never understood why he did that- but it was Sharrkan. His wardrobe obviously gave off that King-of-Heliphapt look; the long robes and jewelry made of gold. He almost looks like his older brother, former king- only he looks more welcoming, kinder and, well, hotter. 

Spartos can't help but smile lightly, standing up from his throne to greet said visitor. "Sharrkan." He says, before catching himself. "Or, King Sharrkan, I should say." 

Sharrkan scoffs. "I'm so tired of hearing that. I was hoping you'd at least keep things casual.. Knight King." 

Spartos almost grins at that, but he keeps his professionalism. He adopts a polite smile, instead. "We ought to keep things somewhat professional. We are representatives of our nations, after all." 

"Eh, professional isn't really my style, yknow?" 

This time, Spartos chuckles lightly. "I figured as much. I wouldn't be surprised if you're subordinates and chancellors ran the country more than you did." 

"Hey, hey. Let's not go insulting my kingliness." 

Spartos cocky a brow. "'Kingliness'?" 

Sharrkan shrugs, donning his grin once more as he changes the subject. "We should go out for a drink or two. Unless, that's not allowed here..?" His amused expression turns into one of embarrassment and concern. Spartos almost chuckles again. 

"It's not, really. But we may still reminisce and chat a while." He replies, stepping down beside the other male. 

Spartos turns to his attendants and the guards and tells them to stay here, that he and Sharrkan would like a private conversation. They comply, but only because they have to. It's obvious they're less than weary about letting their king walk off with one of another country. 

Spartos leads Sharrkan out of the throne room and down the halls of the palace. "It's so different here." The white-haired male muses, glancing around at the stone walls and colorful tapestries. 

"Well, it's not Heliohapt, that's for sure." Spartos responds, taking a glance around himself. "But.. it's home." 

Sharrkan looks at Spartos for a few moments. "I still feel like my home is in Sindria. With the others." 

This statement makes Spartos blink once, but he nods in agreement. "I suppose so." 

He nearly jumps out of his skin when Sharrkan so boldly takes his hand with his, lacing their fingers together. "I miss this.." He speaks quietly, as though afraid of getting caught. "I miss you." 

There's that tone, and that look, and that feeling that makes Spartos want to melt all over again. But he can't, not now. 

"Sharrkan," His voice is barely louder than a whisper. "Not here." He gently slides his hand away from his, and immediately misses the gentle warmth. "We.. may get caught here." 

"What're they gonna do? Arrest us?" 

"You, maybe. But if they saw their own king abandoning the laws and rules of our religion.." He shrugs. "It wouldn't end well." 

Sharrkan sighs but nods. "Yeah.." He runs a hand through his hair before smiling slightly. He reaches out to gently touch Spartos' braided hair resting over his shoulder. "You grew your hair out too.. It's hot." 

Spartos flushes lightly but doesn't move to push his hand away. "What did I just say?" 

"Sorry, sorry." Sharrkan retracts his hand. "I just.. couldn't resist to touch it." 

Spartos sighs softly, and he's not sure if it's out of exasperation or understating. "I'll show you to one of our guest rooms." He says, beginning to walk forward again. He leans closer to Sharrkan though, ensuring that if there were people following or listening, they wouldn't hear. "Closest to my bedroom." 

Sharrkan grins slightly at all the implications that means. And by the look on Spartos' face, it's all the right ones. He understands that it's to be unsaid though, lest someone eavesdrop and find out. He also understands that none of their feelings have dwindled since they'd parted. If anything, they only grew. 

"I look forward to staying here." 

"Speaking of which, how long are you planning to stay? And you could've sent a warning of some kind.. I would've had a room made up specially for you." 

"A couple days, maybe. And that would ruin the surprise!" He grins once again. "And I don't need any fancy rooms or anything like that." Unless it's yours. He wants to say, but knows that he can't. 

Spartos seems to get the message though. He notices the way the corners of his lips turn up just slightly, implicating a small smile. Sharrkan grins in response. 

"If you keep grinning so much, your face is going to freeze like that. Or your cheek muscles will go weak and you'll have saggy cheeks." 

Sharrkan laughs at that and pats Spartos on the back. "It's good to know you haven't changed at all." He says happily, earning a smile from Spartos. 

The first real, happy smile he's had since becoming king. 

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo 

Dinner is more than a little awkward. It's obvious that Sharrkan is uncomfortable being served like this, although Spartos can't imagine it being any different. He's curious, and wants to ask how he eats in Heliohapt but holds his tongue. It is rude, after all. And surely, he doesn't want to speak of his home country during his visit. But this was Sharrkan, and if he really hasn't changed at all, Spartos knows exactly what he wants to talk about. But he'd he damned before he let him say anything about that out loud. 

"This is really good." Sharrkan says, but Spartos waves a hand. 

"Don't lie. It's bland in comparison to everything you've eaten. We don't use many spices and flavors here." He half-grins. "Plus, you're a terrible liar." 

Sharrkan scoffs lightly, taking a sip of his drink and staring at Spartos. "That may be. But it's still better than what I was expecting." 

"Well, thank you. I try to keep the best around." He shrugs, picking at the vegetables on his plate. He can't seem to look away from Sharrkan, and it seems the same could be said about him. He only hopes the staff don't notice and suspect something. Spartos takes a drink to distract himself. 

Sharrkan clears his throat after a while, folding his hands on the table in front of him. "Well, I have to admit, there is a good reason I came to visit. And by good reason, I mean an actual king-duty sort of deal." 

Spartos arches a brow. "Oh? Is that so? What's that about then?" 

"I'm getting married." 

Spartos is so surprised, his fork clatters to the floor with a loud noise. Sharrkan looks distressed for a moment, while a maid hastily picks up the dirtied utensil. She hands Spartos a new one, and he nods with appreciation. The redhead isn't sure was heartbreak is supposed to feel like, but he's sure this is it. 

"Are you? That's wonderful news." He forces a smile anyway, his eyes drifting to his plate. 

"It's not what you think." Sharrkan defends, still looking at Spartos. "It's only a political marriage. My.. brother kind of had something to do with it. And your father, probably." 

Spartos nods but he doesn't look up. "Interesting." He lets out a shaky breath, trying to regain his composure and not lose it here. "I can't say the same. I don't think my father has anything like that planned for me." 

"You're lucky then. You get to choose your lucky bride all on your own." 

"Yes.. I suppose I do.." Again, he nods and frowns at his plate. He doesn't allow the other to say a word before he stands, wiping his hands on a napkin. "I'm done here. If you'll excuse me, I'm not feeling well and I'd like to retire." 

"Do you need anything, Knight King?" One of his attendants asks. 

Spartos shakes his head. "No. I'll be fine. Please be sure to see every one of Lord Sharrkan's needs, though." 

"Spartos-" Sharrkan starts, standing up as well. 

"Goodnight." 

He leaves the dining hall in a hurry. No sooner is he gone do the tears start. How foolish he was to believe he and Sharrkan could rekindle anything they might've had those years ago. How stupid he was to think Sharrkan had come all this way just to see him. How unbelievably furious was he that he had no choice at all but to act like this meant nothing to him when really.. it was destroying him. He supposes he's lucky that he doesn't have to attend the wedding. But he can't stand the thought of Sharrkan marrying someone else, political or otherwise. 

He finds his bedroom easily enough, even if he's still lost in thought. His mind is swimming with memories again only this time they're just of Sharrkan. Sharrkan shamelessly flirting with him relentlessly. Sharrkan touching and kissing him. Sharrkan admitting his undying love for him. Sharrkan.. making love to him. 

It's all so unfair. He plops down on his bed after discarding his clothes once again, so he's left in his undergarments. The tears won't stop, and Spartos distracts himself by untying and unbraiding his hair. He's so stupid. So foolish.. And yet, he can't be mad at Sharrkan. He's only angry with himself. Himself and his heritage. Maybe if he wasn't born a prince of Sasan. Maybe if he didn't have to king. Maybe if Mystras had lived.. He wouldn't have met Sharrkan. But then, he wouldn't be this heartbroken either. Spartos can't quite decide if that would be better or worse. 

He's brought out of his reverie by a soft knocking on his door. "Spartos..?" 

He scrubs furiously at his face, attempting to rid it of all evidence of his crying. But Sharrkan is opening the door and entering before he can say anything. 

"Idiot!" Spartos hisses. "What if they see you?" 

"They told me to come check on you." The other male smiled sheepishly. "Guess they figured us out." 

Spartos blinks wet eyelashes and stares at him. They knew-? But, they didn't react? He didn't know what this meant. But at this point, that was the last thing on his mind. 

"Spartos, I didn't mean.. to hurt you like that. I just.. I thought you should know before we did anything." 

"Did anything?" Spartos bites out. "Why on earth would I do anything with you while you're betrothed to another?" 

"Maybe because I actually love you and not her?" That statement makes Spartos' heart skip, but he ignores it and turns away from him. "Spartos, I- maybe you don't want to know that you know. I get that. I understand. But.. just know, that even if I do have to get married to somebody else, that I'm always going to love you. No matter what." 

Sharrkan closes the door behind him and sits beside Spartos on the bed. He takes one of his hands, the left one, gently and strokes the back of it with his thumb. "I'm sorry if I've ruined your evening-" 

"My evening?" Spartos turns on him. "You've ruined my life. How am I supposed to be happy now knowing the one I'm helplessly in love with is married to someone else?" 

Sharrkan winces slightly, and Spartos almost feels bad. Almost. "I just wanted you to know.. so you wouldn't think I was deceiving you or anything." He speaks quietly, glancing at their hands. His thumb is still grazing over the smooth skin of his hand, and Spartos resists the urge to squeeze his hand. 

"You could've just sent a letter or something." Spartos replies, looking back at him. His green eyes are filled with both sadness and adoration, and Spartos finds himself smiling just slightly. It's enough encouragement to make him scoot over into the other's lap, straddling him as he gently touched his face. "I want you so badly for myself, Sharrkan.. I can't stand it." He speaks, his face already so close to his. 

Sharrkan blinks slightly but wraps his arms around him all the same. "I know.. if I had a choice, I'd take you back with me and marry you instead." 

This surprises the knight, and he leans back to glance as him. "Marry me?" 

Sharrkan nods without hesitation and kisses the other's fingertips. "I'd make you mine, officially." He grins slightly. "And show you off shamelessly to everyone that can't have you." 

Spartos flushes slightly but smiles still. "Sharrkan," He speaks, leaning close to his ear, giving it a light nip. "You've already made me yours, don't you remember?" 

Sharrkan scoffs and grabs his hips. "Hard to forget." He practically groans, kissing Spartos' neck gently. 

Spartos can't help the moan that escapes his lips. It's been so long and he longed for these familiar touches and kisses. It's almost unreal. "Spartos, please." He says, pressing more gently kisses to his jaw and face. "For one more night.. be mine all over again?" 

Spartos doesn't hesitate to nod, and he's pleased when Sharrkan takes immediate action. The redhead is suddenly on his back, his head buried in the plush pillows. Sharrkan is kneeling beside him, removing the bulk of his heavy clothes. Spartos can't help but watch him, his blood rushing with giddy expectation. 

He follows the other's lead, and hastily discards his nightwear as well. Sharrkan growls slightly and suddenly he's on top of him, attacking his neck with kisses. "So unfair.." He mutters against his skin. 

"Sharrkan," Spartos cuts in, splaying his fingers over the other's broad chest. Oh, how he'd missed this. "Stop talking.." 

Sharrkan chuckles lightly and nods once, kissing his lips this time. Sparks of electricity coursed through Spartos' veins, making him practically cling to his lover. He moans softly into the kiss as Sharrkan's hands roam his body, rubbing and pressing and gliding over every muscle, every sensitive spot. He gasps when he touches his inner thighs, his legs spreading almost on command. Sharrkan grins slightly and leans down to kiss his neck and shoulders. His hands start massaging his thighs, relishing in the noises it brings from Spartos' throat. 

Spartos lets out a particularly loud moan when Sharrkan licks one of his nipples. The other male quickly presses a hand against his mouth, glancing at him with a slight smirk. "You wouldn't want them to hear you, would you?" He grins in response to his flushing face. 

Spartos grabs his wrist gently, pulling his hand away. "I-I'll be quiet. Just.. touch me.. Please." 

The other male nods a little, using that hand to gently play with the same nipple he previously licked. Spartos bites his lip to keep from making any noise, but it's hard. With Sharrkan playing with both his nipple and thigh, he knows we won't last much longer. Pathetic, he knows. He's only been touching him, and he was so close already. 

The redhead pushes on Sharrkan's shoulders until they're sitting up. He kisses him instead of actually answering his questioning look. Sharrkan tilts his head slightly when Spartos slips off the bed before he sinks to his knees. He blinks once and then rests a hand on Spartos' head, lacing his fingers within his red locks. He gives him an encouraging smile, and then groans when he grips his cock. Spartos wastes no time in giving him an experimental lick, enjoying the feel of Sharrkan's fingers curling in his hair. It's been a while, but he's sure he can still handle him. He closes his mouth around him and moves down, sucking and licking along the way. Sharrkan's moaning is great and Spartos relishes in the feeling of making his lover feel good once again.

"Ugh, shit Spar." He groans again, his fist tightening in his hair. Spartos moans lightly, sending exhilarating vibrations through Sharrkan's cock. "Fuck." He hisses, shoving Spartos' head down. 

Spartos moans again at that, his eyes slipping shut as he sucks harder. He enjoys being mouth-fucked by Sharrkan, and doesn't mind the rough pulling on his hair. In fact, it's only spurring him on further. It's a pleasant change from being in charge of everything and everyone. He's nothing more than a toy for Sharrkan at the moment. Not the king of a whole nation. He sucks harder as he touches himself as well. 

All too soon, Sharrkan is tugging him off and Spartos frowns slightly. "Don't give me that look." Sharrkan says and tugs him back onto the bed, pinning him down underneath him. His chest is pressed to his back as his hands roam his sides again. "How do you want me, Spartos?" He asks in his ear, grabbing his weeping cock gently. "How do you want me to fuck you tonight?" 

Spartos could moan just from his words. His thighs are shaking in anticipation and he glances at Sharrkan over his shoulder. "I-I don't care." He manages to say. "Just.. take me, please." 

Sharrkan grins once more and nods. He leans back and lightly runs his hands over the male's smooth back and sides. Years later and Spartos is still so lithe, so creamy, so beautiful. He presses gentle kisses down his spine as he prods at Spartos' mouth with three fingers. He takes the hint and gives them the same treatment he cock had moments ago. It's enough to make Sharrkan groan again and his cock twitch. 

As Spartos sucks on the digits, Sharrkan continues pressing gentle, fleeting kisses down his lower back. He gives his rump a loving kiss, his nose nuzzling his tailbone gently. Spartos flexes his hips back to meet his lips, and he grins. Removing his fingers from his mouth, he instantly presses one into him. Spartos shifts uncomfortably, he legs spreading apart a little wider. It's definitely been a while. Maybe too long. He presses a soothing kiss to his tailbone again as he inserts another. This time, Spartos winces, but he doesn't at all resist him. No, instead he pushes him hips back, welcoming the intrusion despite the pain. Sharrkan begins a gentle scissoring motion, stretching him wider. Spartos lets out soft moans and little cries, especially when Sharrkan adds the third finger. He's panting now, his arms shaking and hardly able to keep him up. Sharrkan grins triumphantly and removes the fingers. Spartos whines, glancing at him with dark, pleading eyes. Sharrkan brushes the other's long hair over his shoulder, giving his neck a gentle kiss. 

"Do you want to change positions?" He asks, noting his shaking elbows. 

"No." Spartos shakes his head. "I want you to fuck me." 

Sharrkan chuckles. "Yes sir. Or should I say, your Majesty." 

Spartos sneers at him, though that expression is washed away as Sharrkan pushes into him. His mouth falls open as a long, low moan leaves him. It's been so long since he'd felt this full, so good. "So big." 

Sharrkan scoffs slightly, taking a hold of Spartos' hip gently. "And don't you forget it." He grins before he snaps his hips forward, pushing the rest of the way in. 

Spartos yells slightly, before Sharrkan is covering his mouth with a hand again. This time he lets him, because he really doubts he can keep quiet by himself. Sharrkan waits a few agonizing moments for Spartos to adjust. He'd be lying if he said he didn't miss the tight warmth of him, hugging his cock so completely. He groans when he feels him squeeze slightly. 

"Move.." Spartos begs, his voice hardly a whisper. 

Sharrkan complies though and starts moving with slow, steady thrusts. Spartos moans again, grabbing the bedsheets in his fists. It's so good, he can hardly contain himself. And at this point, he doesn't want to. He's tired of hiding and pretending to be someone he's not. Tired of trying to be his father. He cries out when Sharrkan hits a good spot, his elbows going weak. He collapses onto his pillows, clawing at the headboard desperately. 

Sharrkan can't help but grin as he watches Spartos lose himself. It's arousing, just seeing him lose it. And because of him. "You like it?" He asks, his voice low and husky as he strokes Spartos' side. He moves slightly faster. 

The redhead nods, glancing at him over his shoulder again. "Mhm.." He moans again. "So good.. Oh, fuck." He gasps and moans more. By now, he's started thrusting his hips back to meet Sharrkan's. 

Sharrkan knows he won't last much longer. It's just all so much, and in so little time. He reaches around to grab his dick, pumping it in time with this thrusts. Spartos is practically screaming now, and neither of them care. 

It's all too much for Spartos, and he comes with a loud cry of Sharrkan's name. His back arches at an impossible angle, and Sharrkan groans at the sight. Spartos was also so hot whenever he came. He followed not long after with a few final, hard thrusts. 

They collapse together, molding together like clay. Sharrkan holds him in his arms, and Spartos rests his head on his shoulder. He hooks a leg over his hip, huddling closer slightly. He feels sticky and dirty, but he doesn't care. 

After they catch their breath again, they kiss, a long and meaningful kiss. "I love you.." Spartos says first, resting his forehead against Sharrkan's and staring into his bright eyes. "I love you more than I can stand. And I miss you so much. And-" He pauses, pouting almost. "I really don't want you to get married to somebody else." 

Sharrkan grins slightly and kisses his nose. "I love you too." He says softly, pressing kiss after kiss on his face. "Let's run away somewhere. I'm sure Hinahoho would let us hide out in Imuchakk." 

Spartos makes a face and shakes his head. "We can't.. you know we can't. Who else would rule in our stead?" 

"Who cares?" Sharrkan shrugs. "As long as I'm able to have you, whenever I want and for always, I don't care what happens to the rest of the world." 

Spartos is almost overwhelmed by his words. "We.. we can't though. They'd find us. You know they would. And I can't imagine my father or your brother being too terribly happy about running away." 

"Well then let's ask them to let us get married." 

Spartos nearly gasps out loud, he's so surprised. "What?"

"Let's ask them to let us marry." Sharrkan repeats with a shrug. "We'd be combining two powerful kingdoms that are already friendly with each other." 

"But.. But you're already betrothed. And- And we're both men. They'd never allow it." 

"We won't know unless we try." 

"Sharrkan, you're being unreasonable now." 

The white-haired male sighs and nods. "I guess you're right.. it's just something nice to imagine and think about." 

Spartos frowns and hugs him tightly. "We still have tonight, at least." 

"I'll be visiting more often. It'd be better, and we'd be way less likely to be caught." 

Spartos blinked. "Are.. are you suggesting an affair?"

"Why not? Nobody would have to know. And definitely not some stuck up, stupid wife." He shrugs once more. "I love you, far more than I could ever love her. And I'm more than willing to risk everything just to be with you." 

Spartos is stunned by this confession, but pleased all the same. "You're impossible.." 

"Maybe." Sharrkan grins and kisses him again. 

"Hm," Spartos hums in mock thought. "The idea of sleeping with a married man is thrilling, though." 

Sharrkan laughed lightly. "See? Now you're thinking positively." 

Spartos smiles lightly as they share yet another passionate kiss. 

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo 

Months later and Spartos is still tired of the same routines every day life gives him. But every now and again, he'll receive his special visit that spices things up slightly. He's sure most of his attendants know what's going on, and he's pleased to know they're faithful to him. Being king is still not his ideal lifestyle. But it's better than it was before, at least. He's also pleased that no one notices (or at least says anything) about the ring he wears on his left hand now, as an unofficial wedding ring of sorts. He knows in spirit Sharrkan is his husband, and vice versa. And that they'd stay that way, no matter where their duties lie.


End file.
